


First But Not the Last

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Dragon Age) [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders x f!Hawke - First time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First But Not the Last

Hawke’s hands trembled, fumbling with the intrinsic buttons and buckles to Anders’ coat. She couldn’t understand why she was so nervous, it’s not like she’d never done this before, but, Maker, had it been a long time.

Anders’ hands came up to help, gentle and loving, and Hawke began to feel herself relax, even if only a little. She looked up at him and he smiled as he finally shrugged the outer layer of his clothing from his shoulders. Her hands ran up and over the thin fabric of his shirt, feeling the contours of his muscles beneath it, small yet defined. His hands came up to frame her face, leaning down to leave soft kisses against her lips, and Hawke found her hands travelling under that final layer of clothing. His muscles twitched beneath her wandering fingers and she smiled into their kiss, slowly feeling more and more at ease with the man she loved.

His body pressed against hers, pushing Hawke smoothly towards the bed, and he lay her down gently atop it, his own body moving to cover hers. Instinctively she parted her legs, allowing him to settle between them, and she felt the evidence of his arousal press against her. Gasping at the pressure on her clit Hawke rolled her hips upwards, feeling the juices of her own arousal soak through her smalls. They rubbed against each other, slowly and gently, and the only sounds to be heard were panted breaths and the creak of the bed as they moved. Hawke squeezed her eyes shut and pushed harder against Anders, already feeling her climax approaching, when suddenly it burst through her. Her whole body shook with pleasure, a moan ripping from her throat, and she realised how long it'd been since someone had made her feel so incredible.

Anders pulled away from where he'd been kissing and nipping at her neck, a mixture of shock, confusion and arousal on his face.

“Did you just…?” He asked and Hawke nodded in response. “Maker, we haven't even got our clothes off yet.”

“Maybe you should rectify that then.” Hawke smirked.

Anders quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and unlaced the ties to his breeches whilst Hawke began to remove her own clothing. Soon they were naked as quick as she'd just orgasmed, shivering as the cool air hit their sweat slick bodies. She watched as Anders pulled back to admire her form and she could feel the blush spread across her body. She felt so exposed with her legs spread wide, the wetness between her thighs in full view, and she noticed that her lover's eyes lingered there as they raked across her, biting his lower lip as he did so. As embarrassed as she was she'd never felt so attractive, so _wanted_ , in all her life and with her new found confidence she decided to put on a show.

Hawke slowly slid her hand up to gently caress her breast, massaging it and running her fingers over the stiff nipple. Unable to bring herself to look at Anders she settled for watching his own hand stroking his cock languidly, moving it up and down the length of it as she let her other hand wander down her stomach. Her fingers soon found her swollen clit, wet and silky smooth from her arousal, and began to rub slow, small circles around it. She arched her back and let out a whine, still sensitive from the earlier friction she'd created, and her legs quivered against Anders' thighs.

“Maker, you're so beautiful, Hawke.” He rasped.

His hand left his cock and was placed between her thighs, running his fingers through her folds as she continued to touch herself. She whined again when he pushed a finger into her frustratingly slowly, rubbing and pushing at the walls inside of her. He pumped it in and out a couple of times before slipping a second one in, causing a deep moan to rip from her throat. She clenched around him whenever her finger flicked over her clit and she forgot how good it felt to be filled like this. Yet she needed more. She needed him, his cock, to be buried deep inside of her as they joined to become one at last.

As though reading her mind, Anders dragged his fingers out of her, spreading her juices over his cock, before leaning over and positioning himself at her entrance. Hawke could feel her hands shaking at his sides, the nerves and adrenaline suddenly taking over.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly.

She smiled at his ever-caring nature towards her and answered him simply by sliding her hands around to his backside and pressing firmly, urging him to finally enter her. He did so with a groan and they both watched as he disappeared inside of her inch by inch. Hawke wrapped a leg around his waist, willing him to go deeper, to fill and stretch her as much as possible. When he was fully hilted they lay still for a moment, feeling his cock throbbing inside of her, and Anders leant down for a kiss. As their lips moved against one another's she tilted her hips upwards, desperate for some kind of movement, and he happily obliged.

With every roll of his hips into her, every grunt next to her ear, she cried out to the Maker, praying that this evening would be the first of many nights like this to come.

 


End file.
